goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Denis Quilley
Denis Quilley was an English actor. Biography Born in Islington, North London, Quilley made his stage debut with the Birmingham Repertory Theatre and later played the leading role in the play The Lady's Not For Burning. He soon appeared with the Old Vic in Twelfth Night and would have Shakespearian roles in The Merchant of Venice and Much Ado About Nothing. As well as various musical roles, he would appear on television in Undermind and in such films as Life at the Top and Anne of the Thousand Days. Quilley also made a number of television appearances in Timeslip and Orpheus in the Underworld as well as a number of straight theatre roles such as the title character in Agamemnon, Deathtrap and The Royal Hunt of the Sun. Quilley passed away in 2003. Singing A performer in a large number of stage musicals (beginning with the revue Airs on a Shoestring), he originated the role of Laurie in A Girl Called Jo and appeared in such musicals as Candide, Irma La Douce (frequently playing the role of Nestor-le-Fripe) and originating the part of Alec Hurley in Sing a Rude Song. Quilley also appeared on several studio cast recordings, as well as the original concept album for Chess, singing the part of Alexander Molokov. He also played both the titular lead and the corrupt Judge Turpin in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, Captain Dennis in the original production of Privates on Parade and made his final public appearance as Elisha J. Whitney in Anything Goes. Stage Airs on a Shoestring (1953) Wild Thyme (1955)(originated the role) A Girl Called Jo (1955)(originated the role) *Books (duet) *When They Play the Polka (solo) *People in Love (duet) *A Girl Called Jo (solo) *Why Do I Feel Like This? (duet) *A Girl Called Jo (Reprise)(duet) Candide (1959) *The Best of All Possible Worlds (contains solo lines) *Oh, Happy We (duet) *It Must Be So (solo) *Candide (solo) *You Were Dead, You Know (duet) *Pilgrims' Procession (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Eldorado (contains solo lines) *The Venice Gavotte (contains solo lines) *Finale: Make Our Garden Grow (contains solo lines) Irma La Douce (1961) *The Bridge of Caulaincourt (duet) *Our Language of Love (duet) *Le Grisbi is le Root of le Evil in Man (contains solo lines) *Wreck of a Mec (solo) *That's a Crime (contains solo lines) *The Bridge of Caulaincourt (Reprise)(duet) *From a Prison Cell (contains solo lines) *There Is Only One Paris for That (contains solo lines) *The Freedom of the Seas (contains solo lines) *There Is Only One Paris for That (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *But (contains solo lines) *Christmas Child The Boys From Syracuse (1963) *The Shortest Day of the Year (duet) *Let Antipholus In *Oh, Diogenes! High Spirits (1964)(originated the role) *Where Is The Man I Married? (duet) *Forever and a Day (duet) *I Know Your Heart (duet) *If I Gave You (duet) *What In The World Did You Want? (contains solo lines) *Something Tells Me Robert and Elizabeth (1966) *Moon In My Pocket (contains solo lines) *I Said Love (solo) *In A Simple Way (duet) *I Know Now (duet) *Escape Me Never (contains solo lines) *Frustration (duet) *Finale/I Know Now (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Sing a Rude Song (1970)(originated the role) *I'm in a Mood to Get My Teeth in to a Song (duet) *Whoops Cookie (duet) *I'm Nobody in Particular (solo) *Wave Goodbye (solo) Tyger (1971)(originated the role) Privates on Parade (1978)(originated the role) *SADUSEA *The Movie To End Them All (contains solo lines) *The Little Things, We Used To Do (solo) *Could You Please Inform Us (solo) *Privates On Parade *The Latin American Way (solo) *Sunnyside Lane (Reprise) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1980) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (includes solo lines) *No Place Like London (includes solo lines) *My Friends (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God That's Good (includes solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (includes solo lines) *By the Sea (includes solo lines) *Final Scene (includes solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Mack & Mabel (1981) *Movies Were Movies (solo) *I Won't Send Roses (solo) *I Wanna Make the World Laugh (contains solo lines) *Hundreds of Girls (contains solo lines) *My Heart Leaps Up/Hit 'Em on the Head (solo) *I Promise You a Happy Ending (solo) Chess (1984)(originated the role) *The Russian and Molokov (duet) *U.S. vs. U.S.S.R. (contains solo lines) *Quartet (contains solo lines) *The Deal (No Deal)(contains solo lines) *Endgame (contains solo lines) La Cage Aux Folles (1986) *We Are What We Are (contains solo lines) *With Anne on My Arm (duet) *With You on My Arm (duet) *Song on the Sand (solo) *Song on the Sand (Reprise)(duet) *Masculinity (contains solo lines) *Look Over There (solo) *Cocktail Counterpoint (contains solo lines) *La Cage aux Folles (Reprise)(solo) *Finale Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1993) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (contains solo lines) *Kiss Me (quartet) *Pretty Women (duet) *The Judge's Return (duet) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (reprise 7) (contains solo lines) Let 'Em Eat Cake (1994) *On and On and On (contains solo lines) *The General's Gone to a Party (contains solo lines) *Yes, He's a Bachelor (contains solo lines) *Let 'Em Eat Cake (contains solo lines) *Who's the Greatest? (contains solo lines) *No Comprenez, No Capish (contains solo lines) *Who's the Greatest? (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *A Hell of a Hole (A Hell of a Fix)(contains solo lines) *It Isn't What You Did (contains solo lines) *Mine (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Follies (1996) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *The Road You Didn't Take (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Live, Laugh, Love (contains solo lines) *Chaos (contains solo lines) Candide (1999) Jubilee (1999) *Our Crown *We're Off to Feathermore (contains solo lines) *Swing that Swing *Mr. and Mrs. Smith (contains solo lines) *Me and Marie (duet) A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (2001) *Comedy Tonight *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (contains solo lines) *Impossible (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Anything Goes (2002) *I Want to Row on the Crew (solo) *Anything Goes Albums Hit the Deck/The Cat and the Fiddle (1958) *Join the Navy (contains solo lines) *Sometimes I'm Happy (duet) *I Know That You Know (solo) *Harbour of My Heart (duet) *Hallelujah! (duet) *The Night Was Made For Love (contains solo lines) *One Moment Alone (solo) *I Watch the Love Parade (contains solo lines) *A New Love is Old (solo) Kiss Me, Kate (1959) *Too Darn Hot (solo) *Where Is The Life That Late I Led (solo) Show Boat (1959) *Goodbye My Lady Love (solo) Swan Esther (1983) *Haman's Advice (duet) *A Bright Idea (contains solo lines) *Bow Down (Let's Meet the Queen)(contains solo lines) *I Am Great! (duet) *I Don't Trust Haman (contains solo lines) *Evil Haman (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Gallery deckfiddle.jpg|Hit the Deck/The Cat and the Fiddle. kissmekate1959.jpg|Kiss Me, Kate. sealquilley.jpg|'Irma La Douce' and Nestor-le-Fripe in Irma La Douce. stevenscourtneidgequilley.jpg|'Elvira', Madame Arcati and Charles Condomine in High Spirits. quilleyrobert.jpg|'Robert Browning' in Robert and Elizabeth. quilleydennis.jpg|'Captain Terri Dennis' in Privates on Parade. hancockquilley.jpg|'Mrs. Lovett' and Sweeney Todd in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. swanesther1983.jpg|Swan Esther. quilleygeorges.jpg|'Georges' in La Cage Aux Folles. quilleyevans.jpg|'Martin' and Candide in Candide. Quilley, Denis